Magician
| image = Image:Magician.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Magician concept art. | job tier = 1st Class | job base = Xenian }} The can class change from Xenian at Level 16. They deal magic based damage but have weaker defense and HP than other characters. s wield this magic to defend themselves, fighting from a distance. A may change jobs to a Mage, then Wizard, and finally Archmage. In Secret of the Solstice, this occupation was localized as Apprentice. Armor s can only equip gear designated as: Weapons s can utilize the following weapons: Skills s utilize spells to defeat opponents. Spells can be purchased from the Skill Book Merchant in Essene or found as drops on various monsters. Advanced Occupations s can advance to Mage at level 66, Wizard at level 96, and Archmage at level 131. Builds Builds describe by Kayarine: Pure INT Magicians using this will do a lot of damage, but cast a little slow. And can run of MP fast too, not as fast as the INT/MEN users though. One nice advantage is having your Magic Ice working all the time on high level maps while non-full INT users have to still get it to work by chance. If you wish to use this, just put every single stat point you get in INT, but remember to add to POW when you get a new staff.Kayarine's General Guide for Magicians INT/MEN Magicians using this won't do as much damage as pure INT users, but can cast slightly faster and get more criticals. Another good thing about this build is: It's more accurate than builds that don't use MEN. However, the fast casting will make you run out of MP very very quick. According to Foger_StaRZ, casting speed of pure INT and 30 MEN is not very different, but the damage of 30 MEN is low, which makes them use much more MP than pure INT users. So don't add too much MEN! If you wish to use this, add just 8-10 MEN, because that's when it makes a difference, and start adding to it at lv 55+ only. INT/WIS This is great if you don't want to use potions and like to sit when you run out of MP, and for having more MP for Magic Shield. But you'll be missing a lot of damage if you use this...Every point in WIS increases 11 MP.If you like to party a lot or want to level fast, do not use this build (parties require you to spam pots so everyone can kill non-stop and if you want to level fast you shouldn't be sitting every time you run out of MP) If you wish to use this, a 5:1 (INT:WIS) ratio is recommended, and remember to add to POW when you get a new staff. INT/MEN/WIS People using this will be doing much less damage, but will be doing more crits than Pure INT and will have more MP. I don't recommend this because you'll be doing very low damage, and Magicians are supposed to deal the highest damage... Plus you won't get the maximum benefit from MEN and WIS. If you wish to use this, a 5:1:1 (INT:MEN:WIS) ratio is recommended, and remember to add to POW when you get a new staff. INT/STA This is a novelty build for the standard Magician, only really useful if you kite/tank AoE. Every point in STA increases 11 HP. You'll be doing around 50 less damage with 10 STA. And it's recommendable that you only use this build if you can reset your stats with a Rebirth Card... Guides *Kayarine's General Guide for Magicians *ggBuRNe's PvP Guide for Magician References Category:Occupation